This invention refers to a refrigerating fluid migration blocking valve in refrigerating systems of the type including a high side rotary hermetic compressor.
High side rotary hermetic compressors have as a working characteristic the refrigerating fluid migration every time the compressor stops from the pressurized case into the evaporator through the condenser and the refrigerating system capillary tube. Such hot fluid migration into the evaporator every time the compressor stops periodically causes some loss to the cooling capacity of the system (about 12%) since besides heating the evaporator with the hot fluid mixture, the compressor has to restore the normal working cycle every time a new start occurs, that is, to restore the regular operating pressure and temperature levels in each unit of the refrigerating system.
One present known solutions for blocking the fluid migration from the high pressure side to the low pressure side in these refrigerating systems includes employing a solenoid valve between the condenser and the capillary tube (or any other expanding element) together with a check valve which is provided on the compressor suction line. Another is employing an energy saving valve supplied by Matsushita which is provided with four connections as follows: condenser outlet line; compressor suction line; capillary tube intake; and evaporator outlet line.
These two prior art solutions are not efficient due to the high cost for the valve itself. In the case of solenoid valve, the valve itself consumes the greater part of power which should be saved by using it. In the case of the energy saving valve, its assembly in the system is expensive since it requires that the line extensions of four connections needed will be welded.